


Far Away, So Close

by Vicky Ocean (VickyOcean)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyOcean/pseuds/Vicky%20Ocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon Karrde and Shada D'ukal come to some realizations about their relationship during the events surrounding Luke and Mara's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: About a year after Timothy Zahn's Hand of Thrawn Duology and during the comic Union.

Shada made her way down the main corridor of the _Wild Karrde_ and knocked on Karrde's office door.

"Come in," he called.

"We're an hour out of Juvex," she told him as she stepped through the door. Karrde motioned to the seat across from his desk and Shada sat down.

"I just had a very interesting call from Mara," he told her, his expression unusually thoughtful.

"Oh. How is she?"

"A bit overwhelmed by the drama surrounding the wedding."

"I can imagine. So what was the interesting part?"

"It seems Mara wants me to act as father of the bride."

Shada's lips twitched, fighting back a smile.

"No comment about my age, please," he said, a smile toying at his own lips.

"Of course not," she said in a mockingly innocent tone. But she knew the truth was that Karrde was just barely old enough to be Mara's father and that was if he had been a particularly precocious youth.

Karrde leaned back in his chair. "I admit it's a role I never envisioned for myself."

That she could well imagine. Talon Karrde was dedicated to his organization above everything else. She had never heard any indication that Karrde had ever seriously been involved with anyone. In fact, she'd never heard of even a dalliance mentioned. The general opinion among the other smuggler groups seemed to be that he was rather a cold fish. During her time with his organization, Shada learned that wasn't entirely true, but he certainly wasn't the type to leave his bastards scattered across the spacelanes the way some smugglers did.

"I'm sure you'll be an excellent father of the bride. Very distinguished," she teased.

"No mocking the captain," he said feigning sternness. As much as he may protest the father part, she knew he was extremely touched that Mara had asked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she grinned. "C'mon, let's go deal with Juvex control."

* * *

The _Wild Karrde_ arrived on Coruscant several weeks before the wedding. Rather than cargo, the ship was filled with members of the organization that had known Mara Jade well and were attending her wedding. Shada couldn't help thinking that the wedding guests were going to be a fascinating cross section of beings.

As always when they came to Coruscant, Karrde took rooms at The Republican Hotel, formerly The Imperial Hotel. It was situated near the Imperial Palace and was very convenient when they had business with New Republic officials.

She and Karrde shared their normal suite and the rest of the crew had rooms on the same floor. Shada inspected the suite while he dealt with the valet droid. Karrde's room was in order and secure, so she checked out her own next. As always, there was a lovely arrangement of flowers on the dresser and a selection of her favorite bath salts in the refresher along with one of the largest bath tubs she'd ever seen. She couldn't wait to utilize it.

Shada pulled herself away from the tub and joined Karrde out in the living room, settling onto the couch. "Everything is secure," she told him.

"Good." Karrde went over to the sideboard and poured them both a Savareen brandy. He handed a glass to her and sat down into one of the large armchairs stretching his long legs out on the ottoman. "Would you like to go out to dinner or order in?"

"Order in, I think. Our first appointment is rather early."

"With the High Council?"

"No, General Cracken. The High Council is after lunch."

"Oh, good. At least the whole day won't be ruined by dealing with that Bothan."

* * *

"I hate politicians," Shada growled in frustration as they left one of their more difficult meetings that included Borsk Fey'la.

"Yes, outlaws are so much more honest. But, my dear Shada, you were the one who wanted to be legitimate," Karrde pointed out with a smirk.

"I'm starting to reevaluate my position on that."

Karrde steered her to the exit with a gentle hand at the small of her back, "I think we deserve a drink after that meeting. What do you say?"

"I could probably use more than one."

A short while later, they settled into a small quiet tapcafe where the constant bustle of Coruscant seemed very far away. Karrde unfastened the top of his tunic and shirt and let out a tired sigh. Shada entered their drink order into the table control and then leaned back against the comfortable cushions of the booth.

They sat in silence until the serving droid brought their order, two glasses of Wyvern's.

Karrde held up his glass, "To the trials of respectability."

Shada clinked her glass with his and took a long sip. She reveled in the burn as it slid down her throat. She closed her eyes and felt herself to relax fractionally.

She didn't know what she was looking forward to least, more meetings to discuss the state of the New Republic and Imperial intelligence sharing project or Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker's wedding. Of course, Karrde being the observant man he was had picked up on her apathy toward the wedding. After they had savored their drinks for a few minutes it was the topic he took up. "I suppose as a Mistryl you didn't attend many weddings."

She opened her eyes and met his curious gaze. "No. The Mistryl are forbidden to marry and romantic entanglements are discouraged in general. I did spend a long time with Mazzic's group as well and you know most smugglers aren't exactly the marrying kind."

"No, they're not." Karrde agreed.

Shada stared intently at the whiskey in her glass for a moment then drank the rest down. "I suppose this wedding just reminds me how much my life has changed in the last year. Marriage is an option I never had before or expected to have. It's a strange thing to wrap my head around."

"I see." A mischievous light entered his eyes and he asked, "And do you have an eye on a particular gentleman for this new option?"

Shada gave a short laugh, "Don't be silly, Karrde."

"In that case, would you do me the honor of attending the wedding with me?"

"Of course, what else are 'companions' for?" She elbowed him playfully, "Besides, who else would you go with? Booster?"

"That would certainly give them a something new to gossip about besides you and I, don't you think?" he said grinning her.

She raised an incredulous eyebrow. "If it's all the same to you, when you do no longer need me to masquerade as your companion, please don't leave me for Booster Terrick. I don't know if my self image could handle that."

"Shada, my dear, I can safely say you never need to worry on that count."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It was rare that Shada and Karrde disagreed. Normally, they were on the same comm channel, but in this instance they were not.

"Karrde, you pay me to protect you. How can I do that if I'm not with you?"

"Shada, it's a bachelor party," Karrde said exasperation coloring his voice.

"All the more reason. It's sure to be somewhere disreputable." She had a sudden thought. "Are you going to a brothel? Is that why you don't want me to go?"

"What? No, of course not," he looked aghast. He took a deep breath. "I'm sure I'll be perfectly safe. Look at the company I'll be in- Jedi, Generals and a whole squadron of fighter pilots."

"Yes, and all with the reputation of attracting trouble."

"You do have a point at that," he conceded. "You know, I did manage to keep myself alive before you came into my service."

Her expression told him exactly what she thought of that so he tried a different tact. "Surely, the ladies are having a gathering as well."

"I wouldn't know. 'Companions' don't get invited to such respectable occasions."

Shada had meant the comment to be flippant, but she saw anger flash in Karrde's eyes, turning the blue icy. "What? How dare-"

Shada cut him off, "Karrde, you can't get angry at people for falling for the intended ruse."

"Then, I may have to re-evaluate your cover. I won't have you disrespected."

"They mean no disrespect, I'm sure," she replied, trying to diffuse the situation. She had no idea her comment would have pushed a button. "It doesn't matter what cover I use. I'll never fit in to the 'wives' group. Just as you'll never be an upstanding New Republican."

"Shada-"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the door chime. She'd never been so glad to be interrupted in her life. "That'll be Booster. You'd better go." she told him. "Be careful."

He smirked, "I always am."

* * *

Karrde flexed his hands, examining his bruised knuckles as he and Booster walked through the hotel lobby. "Shada will never let me out of her sight again."

"Don't tell her," Booster suggested.

"You obviously don't know Shada very well. I won't have to say a word."

"So, you and Shada?" Booster wagged his eyebrows in a way that was supposed to be suggestive, but just look a little ridiculous.

"No, of course not. She's an employee," he automatically responded.

"Hmph."

"Don't give me that, Booster. You know, she's a very valuable member of my organization."

"She's also a very attractive woman who practically lives in your pocket. I'm just saying."

Karrde glared at him. "Well, don't."

* * *

Karrde tried to be very quiet as he prepared a cold bacta wrap for his bruised knuckles. Of course, Shada's sharp ears heard him anyway. She silently drifted into the living room wrapped in a silky robe and her hair mussed from sleep. Booster's comments still ringing in his ears, he looked away from her, trying very hard not to notice how attractive he found her in dishabille. She sat on the couch next to him and tucked her bare feet up under her, watching him fumble as he tried to wrap up his left hand.

"Did you have a nice evening?" he asked, choosing to ignore her scrutiny.

"I went out to dinner with Aves and Shirlee. It seems our night was very dull compared to yours."

Karrde grimaced, "Yes, well, there was a slight altercation with a swoop gang. And you know how Corellians love a good brawl."

"Here, let me do that." She took the wraps from him and secured them gently and efficiently to his hands. "I hope you won at least."

"We did." He sank back into the couch and let out a sigh. "Are you not going to scold me for taking unnecessary risks?"

"Well, you came out okay." She gave him a shrewd once over looking for any other injuries. "It looks like you held your own. And I didn't have to come bail you out of jail."

"Hmm." He laughed a little. "Do you know how long it's been since I've been in a bar fight?"

"Never? I imagine you orchestrating all the chaos from a booth in the back from your own amusement."

"That's not too far from the truth," he conceded. "But there were one or two times in the earliest days of my misbegotten youth."

"I'd have liked to have seen that. Before you got," she searched for the right word, "So smooth."

"Is that what you prefer? Someone rough around the edges?"

She considered that for a moment and then said, "It's not a matter of preference. More a matter of curiosity."

"I see." His gaze was just a little too intent on her as if he was searching for something in her face. He cleared his throat and then a smile tugged at his lips. "Shall I start a fight at the next dive cantina we're in for your entertainment?"

"Yes, please do," she said laughing a little at the mental image that brought to mind.

"Your wish is my command." He levered himself off the couch, "I think I'm going to turn in. Good night, Shada."

"Night." She watched him walk across the living room and go into his room. She laughed to herself. She would give good credits to see the unflappable Talon Karrde in a bar fight.

"Are you laughing at me?" Karrde asked coming out of his room again a few moments later.

"I wouldn't dare," she said still smiling.

He walked back over and stood in front of her. "This is a bit embarrassing, but could you assist me in removing my shirt." He held up his wrapped hands. "I can't seem to work the fastenings with my hand wrapped."

Shada did laugh at that. "What a line! I haven't heard that one before," she joked and was surprised to see him flush slightly. She reached up and unfastened the front and cuffs of his shirt. "Anything else?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I think I can manage the rest."

* * *

Talon Karrde had always been a rather solitary soul. He'd always been friendly with his people, but he also kept himself slightly apart. It made things easier when he had tough decisions to make. Somehow Shada had slipped through all his defenses before he had even realized it. He honestly didn't know what he had done before her constant and comfortable presence at his side. Once she had made the decision to join him, she had easily slid into the bodyguard role she had provided to Mazzic. Over time she had become so much more. She had become essential to him and his organization. She was his right hand. They made an excellent team.

He had developed a great deal of affection for her. More than might be considered entirely professional. At first, he thought it might have just been the roles they took on in public. But he found even during down time on board ship and on base, he still craved her companionship. She might not always be easy company, but she was good company.

If he was honest with himself, especially in the middle of the night when he woke covered in sweat and aching, he wanted far more than he could reasonably ask from her. He would much prefer to have her in her current capacity than not to have her at all.

For the first time in his life he was at a loss of how to handle a situation or obtain what he wanted.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

When Shada left the next morning, Karrde was still abed. She had breakfast in the hotel restaurant before heading out for the final fitting of her dress for the wedding.

Karrde had arranged to have her gown made by one of the most renowned couturiers on Coruscant. She protested the extravagance, but he had insisted. In fact, he had outfitted his entire group with new clothes for the wedding. With the eyes of the galaxy on the wedding, Karrde's organization would certainly not look shabby next to all the New Republic dignitaries.

She had had beautiful clothes before. It was a vital part of her cover role as her employers' decorative paramour. But this was certainly the most exquisite gown she had ever worn. The gown was a lustrous royal blue and Karrde had also commissioned a set of gold chased zenji needles enameled in blue to match.

When she entered the atelier, she found Lando Calrissian lounging in a plush chair in the showroom. He was on his feet in an instant and making an elaborate display of bowing over her hand. "How lovely to see you again, Shada."

"You too, Lando. Is Tendra here?" she asked looking about.

"She's in the back trying on her gown for the wedding."

"Ah, that's why I'm here too."

"Well, I'm glad to see Karrde is keeping you in the high style you deserve."

Shada ignored the implication, but it nagged at her the rest of the day. She knew everyone assumed she was Karrde's mistress, just as they assumed she had been Mazzic's. It was a façade that made her job as bodyguard much easier, because most people looked past such women and generally didn't think they were dangerous. But it grated now more than it used to, especially when it came from people she considered friends.

Pretending to be Karrde's paramour wasn't as easy for her as it had been with Mazzic. She had been initially surprised at the careful respect that Karrde treated her with, not that Mazzic had been particularly disrespectful. Though there had been a few occasions where he had been drunk and made unwanted advances. However, the situation had been quickly diffused and Mazzic had always been sincerely apologetic in the morning.

She knew Karrde would never do that. He was always far too in control of himself. She tried to ignore the voice in the back of her head that said Karrde's attentions would not be unwelcome.

* * *

Shada returned to the hotel late that afternoon after joining Lando and Tendra for lunch and running various other errands about the city. She found Karrde ensconced in the living room of their suite surrounded by data pads and cards.

"Shada," he said looking up from his reading. "How was your day?"

"It was alright. I picked up your wedding suit for you," she said laying it over the back of a chair.

"Thank you." He studied her for a moment. "Are you all right, my dear?"

"I'm fine. Just a little headache." She sat down heavily on the couch. "How are your knuckles?"

He held up a hand for her inspection. "As good as new. No bruising or swelling."

"Good." She leaned her head back on the soft cushions of the couch and closed her eyes. She opened them a few moments later to find Karrde standing before her and holding out on analgesic pill and a glass of water for her. "Thank you," she said accepting them. She swallowed down the pill and set the glass down on the end table. "Karrde, if it's all the same to you I think I'm going to skip Mara's dinner tonight."

"Of course, if you're not feeling well." He sat down beside her, reaching out to touch her cheek and forehead. "I don't think you have a fever."

She had to force herself not to pull away from him. He eyed her intently and she hoped he wouldn't question her further, because she had no idea how to tell him what she was feeling.

"You'll be missed," he told her.

"You'll be perfectly safe with Mara," she replied.

"That's not what I meant. I hate to think about you being alone and ill."

"I'll be fine. It's just a headache. Nothing a relaxing soak in that decadent tub and a bit of sleep won't cure," she said mustering a smile. "Go have fun. Reminisce about old times." She rose from the couch. "I'm going to go lay down."

"I'll check on you before I leave."

"Don't worry about me." She paused in the doorway of her room. "Just remember, no bar fights without me."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, Mara and Skywalker's wedding day arrived.

Shada took her time getting dressed, wanting to look perfect. For the occasion, she styled her black hair into an even more elaborate coiffure than she normally wore. She carefully arranged the gold zinji needles in her hair so that they resembled the tines of a starburst tiara. She was just putting on the final touches of her cosmetics when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called.

Karrde entered already dressed impeccably in his wedding clothes. She rose from her place at the dressing table and walked over to him. He looked even more handsome and distinguished than usual. She had always liked seeing him seeing him in formal attire. "Captain Karrde, you look a like a very respectable father of the bride," she teased him with a smile.

"Perish the thought, Shada," he said, but he returned her smile.

"Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be ready. I just have to put on my dress."

"There's no rush," he assured her. He took a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I actually have something to complete your ensemble."

Shada opened the box to find earrings and a pair of cuff bracelets made of the same blue enameled chased gold as her zinji needles. "Oh, Karrde, you shouldn't have."

"Of course, I should have."

"Thank you." She was always overwhelmed by his generosity. It was more than that of an employer or even a friend. She sometimes wondered if this was his way of courting her.

"You're welcome as always. I'll leave you to finish dressing."

After he left, Shada quickly shed her robe and donned her beautiful blue gown. She put on the earrings and bracelets and then gave herself one last inspection in the mirror before joining the others in the living room.

Aves gave a low whistle when she came out of her room and she smiled. Karrde bowed low over her hand, "My dear Shada, you look like a queen."

She laughed, "The Queen of Smugglers, I suppose."

Karrde offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"

* * *

She felt like every eye in the crowd was on her as Karrde handed her out of the speeder. She slid her arm through his and he led her through the crowd to the entrance of the Imperial Gardens where the members of Rogue Squadron were acting as ushers.

Shada could hear the whispers trailing after them as she glided into the gardens on Karrde's arm. She held her head high and ignored them. He led her to the front row where she sat down. Karrde still held her hand and bowed low over it again bringing it to his lips.

"You do delight in creating a spectacle, don't you?" she asked.

He straightened and shrugged with a devilish smile. "It seems to be that sort of occasion. And you look magnificent. Why shouldn't I worship at your feet?" Shada couldn't stop herself from blushing and Karrde's smile widened. "I'm going back to Mara."

Aves slid in beside her. "The boss is enjoying this way too much," he said tugging at his high collar.

Shada smiled. That was true. Normally, Karrde liked to fly under the sensors, but on this occasion seemed determined to demonstrate his power.

Dankin leaned up from his place in the second row and asked, "Who would have thought we would end up here all those years ago on Myrkr?"

"No kidding."

"Thought Mara would've killed him by now," Chin said from further down the row.

"It was a near thing. Several times over."

Shada surveyed the rest of the crowd. Most of the seats were already filled. "They're late," she said.

"Weddings never start on time," Aves said unconcernedly.

"You think there'll be an open bar at the reception?" Dankin asked.

"At this kind of swanky event? You bet."

She watched Wedge Antilles come in and gather the Rogues. He looked nervous. They conferred for a few minutes and filed out.

"Something's going on."

"Probably just fussing with the dress," Aves responded.

"That required the help of all of Rogue Squadron?"

"Right. Probably not their forte." He looked behind them stretching his neck to see over the other heads. "Oh, wait here comes Skywalker and Solo."

A short time later, Karrde and Mara came down the aisle. After Karrde had handed off Mara to Skywalker, Aves slid over allowing Karrde to sit next to Shada. She leaned close and whispered in his ear, "Is everything okay?"

He stretched his arm along the back of her seat drawing her close to him. "There's a plot afoot to interrupt the ceremony. The Rogues and some of the Jedi are taking care of it."

Shada tensed, "Do they need help?"

His fingers toyed with the satiny fabric of her dress at her shoulder. "I'm sure they can handle it. They're professionals."

She nodded and thought he would remove his arm but he left it there, his fingers occasionally skimming her bare arm. Shada tried to focus on the ceremony, but before it could progress any further it was interrupted by a human in an Ithorian costume of all things.

She was on her feet in an instant, her hand going to one of the zenji needles in her hair. Karrde grabbed her arm stopping her. "Wait." She lowered her arm and Karrde still held onto her hand.

They watched Skywalker diffuse the situation and then the ceremony continued.

* * *

Shada spent a good portion of the reception on Karrde's arm as they made the rounds to speak to all the New Republic officials that they needed to stay on good terms with. She pasted a bland disinterested smile on her face and sipped her sparkling wine as Karrde skillfully politicked. As usual most of the politicians ignored her, thinking of her nothing more than a powerful man's decorative companion. Not for the first time she wondered at Karrde's seemingly bottomless patience in these types of situations. Finally, Aves came up and rescued her. "Excuse me, Boss. Could I steal Shada away for a dance?"

"How thoughtless of me," he said, glancing at Shada looking slightly bemused. "Of course, you must be bored with all this, my dear."

She handed her nearly empty wine glass to Karrde and went with Aves to the dance floor. "Thanks, Aves."

"No problem. I noticed you were getting that stabby look in your eye."

"I swear I don't know Karrde does it."

After Aves had liberated her from Karrde's side, she had no end of dance partners. Apparently, most people found the infamous Talon Karrde intimidating. Every time she glanced his way she found his eyes on her, tracking her movements across the dance floor. Finally, he seemed to run out of politicians and she made his way back to his side, picking up two glasses of sparkling wine from a serving droid on her way. She handed him a glass.

"Were you having fun?" he asked.

"More than you."

"Quite true. I think my patience is shot as well," he said taking a long drink of wine.

"Not the unflappable Talon Karrde."

"Yes, me." He took a deep breath. "You seem to have an awful lot of suitors," he observed.

"Yes, I think you've been scaring them away."

"Have I now?" He seemed amused by that possibility. "And did you find any prospects for your new option?"

"Well, Wes Janson did ask me to run away with him to Jerrilek," she told him conspiratorially.

"Is that so? Will I be losing your services then?"

"Certainly not for Janson."

"Not for a hero of the New Republic? Ah, the fickleness of woman."

She pinned him with a glare and he smirked at her. "Oh and before I forget, Leia invited us to dinner before we leave Coruscant."

"Fantastic." Shada grimaced and took a sip of her wine.

"Are you still holding a grudge against her for not accepting your services?"

"Of course not."

"Shada…"

"What? It still irritates me that she pushed me off on you without giving me a chance, okay?"

"I like to think our partnership has worked out well for us both."

"It has." She smiled at him. "And I wouldn't join the New Republic now for all the spice on Kessel."

* * *

"Skywalker, I'm afraid I have to steal your lovely bride away for at least one dance," Karrde said as they approached the newlyweds.

"Of course." He turned to Shada and smiled, "I guess that just leaves us, doesn't it?"

"Thank you, Master Skywalker."

"Luke, please," he told her leading her out onto the dance floor. "You've been good for him," he said nodding towards where Karrde and Mara were dancing. "I've never seen him happier."

Shada sighed. "I'm afraid you misunderstand our relationship. I'm his bodyguard and his business associate. Nothing more."

"I think we both know that's not true. He cares very deeply about you and you him."

"He cares about all of his employees."

"You are correct on that point, but you are very special to him. Trust me on that."

"As a Jedi?"

He nodded, "I can sense his affection for you even though he tries to hide it. Knowing Karrde, he wouldn't feel it's appropriate to act on it."

"It's not," she countered. "He's my employer."

"Life is short for us all, Shada. Don't let happiness pass you by when it's right before you."

Mara and Karrde came back to them and Luke told Shada, "Thank you for the dance. Don't forget what I told you."

"What was that about?" Karrde asked as he led her away.

"Mystical Jedi stuff," she said, waving his curiosity away. "You know how they are."

Karrde eyed her for a moment as if he didn't entirely believe her, but then he smiled. "Will you do me the honor of a dance?"

"Sure."

He led her back onto the dance floor and pulled her close to him as a slow tune played. With her high heeled evening shoes on she was nearly of a height with him, so she rested her cheek against his bearded one breathing in the exotic spicy scent of his cologne. She relaxed against him and he pulled her even closer to him if that was possible.

"Karrde?" she said into his ear.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Are you satisfied with the current state of our relationship?"

She felt him tense up, but he didn't pull away. "Satisfied, no. But as your employer I don't believe it would be honorable to ask anything further of you."

"You don't have to ask."

He pulled back from her a fraction and met her steady gaze. "Shada?"

"Everyone thinks we're having an affair anyway, why are we missing out on the fun part?"

He laughed and pulled her back close to him. She felt him press a fleeting kiss to her neck before he whispered in her ear. "Why indeed?"

After the music ended, Karrde maneuvered her rapidly into a secluded area of the gardens. "Shada, are you serious about this?

"It's not something I take lightly."

"Nor do I." He studied her intently. "We have been dancing around this for some time, haven't we?"

"I'm tired of fighting against it," she admitted.

"Me too," he leaned in and gave her a kiss that quickly turned heated.

She found herself pressed up against a tree reveling in the feel of his mouth on hers and his hands running over her body. He trailed kisses down her neck and her hands tightened in his hair when he found a particular sensitive spot.

"Can we leave now?" she asked breathlessly.

She felt a laugh rumble in his chest and he pulled away from his exploration of her neck. He took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, we have to stay until Mara and Skywalker take their leave." He held her loosely in his arms and she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"I wish they would hurry."

He laughed again. "We should rejoin the party before we're missed."

She reluctantly pulled away from him and began straightening her gown where his roaming hands had tugged it askew. She glanced at Karrde who was doing the same with his own clothes. She saw his hair was in wild disarray where she had run her hands through it. She combed through it with her fingers making it as neat as possible.

She took his offered arm and he gave her one last lingering kiss before they made their way back toward the reception.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Mara and Skywalker finally left and the reception began to break up. Karrde and Shada departed as quickly as possible deflecting several invitations to continue the celebrations at other venues.

Once they were in the speeder back to the hotel, Shada leaned her head back against seat and closed her eyes for a moment trying to compose herself. Her head felt a little fuzzy from all the wine she'd drunk and nervous anticipation bubbled in her chest. She opened her eyes and rotated her head slightly to look at Karrde. He smiled easily at her, but she thought she could detect a bit of nervousness in him as well.

The speeder pulled up to the hotel. Karrde helped her out. She slid her arm through his and they made their way to their suite. Once they arrived, Shada immediately sank into the couch and began to remove her shoes.

Karrde went to the sideboard. "Would you like a brandy? I think I would."

Shada accepted the glass, hoping it would take off the edge of her nervousness. Karrde didn't sit down, he just stood in the middle of room cradling his glass while trying not to look awkward and failing.

Neither one of them knew quite how to begin this without the thoughtless heat of the moment. Finally, he sat down beside her. He gave her a self-depricating smile. "I'm not being very smooth, am I?"

"It is rather refreshing."

"No one has ever affected me the way you do, Shada," he admitted and she could have said the same thing about him. He reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before lightly touching the carefully coiled loop of hair above her ear. "May I take your hair down?"

She nodded and turned her back to him. He gently began removing the zenji needles and pins that held her hair in place. He slid his fingers through her unbound hair, trailing kisses down the nape of her neck and across her bare shoulders until she felt like she was going to melt.

* * *

Later that night, she lay wrapped tightly in his arms. His chest was warm against her back and she felt more content than she could even remember feeling before. She was just beginning to drift off to sleep when he spoke. "So, tell me, Shada, are you satisfied with current state of our relationship," he asked, calling back her words from earlier in the night.

"At this moment, I have never been more satisfied in my life," she answered honestly.

"Good," he said. A moment later he loosened his arms and shifted her so that she was facing him. She reached out and pulled his head down to hers for a languid kiss. When they parted, he told her, "I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

She smiled, "You already do."

The End


End file.
